Teach Me
by kurohimex105
Summary: Majic is upset with Orphen for not teaching him any new spells and so to make it up to him Orphen teaches Majic something more intersting and fun. This is a yaoi boyxboy love story so if you don't like it don't read it. One shot story.


Hi there well this is a story for the anime Orphen with the yaoi pairing of Orphen and Majic. This story just popped into my head. I don't know why since I haven't watched the anime in ages . It's a one shot so there will be no more chapters after this well I hope you like it.

**Teach me!**

Majic flung the door open to the room of the inn that he and Orphen were staying in and stomped over to the bed his sandy coloured hair swayed in his movements. He was angry and quite upset with Orphen. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he gazed at the empty room, the room in question wasn't that big. There was an old wardrobe in the right hand corner of the room, a set of draws and a small unit by the bed side with a an oil lamp on top. To the far left of the room was the bathroom.

Majic sighed heavily as he said softly to himself.

''Jerk…..big dummy"! As he said this tears formed in his blue sapphire eyes which in turn ran down the young man's cheeks.

It wasn't long until he heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and towards the room he was in. Majic picked up a pillow and just as the person entered the room he through it straight into the face of a young man.

''Hey what was that for"? Orphen asked.

''That's for breaking your promise you big IDIOT"! Majic said in a huff as he turned around to face the window. He didn't want to look at the other man with spikey dark brown hair and those deep drown eyes of his.

''Why are you calling me an idiot, come on what have I done or didn't do I should say"!

''You said you were going to teach me some new spells and you haven't, you also said to wait for you at the fountain in the village square. I waited for 2 whole hours and what do I see; you on the arms with a red haired woman gleaming with pearls laughing and smiling."

''Oh…..you saw that"!

''Yes I did…"! As Majic said this tears fell from his blue eyes once again, his body quivered as he tried to control his tears, brushing them aside with his hand.

''Look I'm sorry but there wasn't anything going on between us I promise you"!

''LIAR….."!

Orphen walked up to Majic and wrapped his arms around the young man who had his back turned to him. Majic could feel Orphen's hot breath on his skin as Orphen began to softly kiss the young man's neck.

'' Ahhhhhhhhhhhh w…..w…what are you d…..doing…ahhhhhh"!

Majic let out a low moan as Orphen began to nibble on his earlobe, by this point Majic's face was a beautiful shade of crimson. Orphen then whispered into the young man's ear.

''How about I teach you something that's more fun and exciting than learning how to chant silly spells"!

The low sound of Orphen's voice caused Majic's body to tremble, his heart raced within his chest and his voice quivered as he asked.

''And….w….what…..m….might…..that be…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"! Majic moaned again as Orphen's skill full hands unbuttoned his shirt, was now massaging those pink buds which became hard under his touch.

''This….ughn….hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm….."!

Majic's lips became engulfed by the tantalizing taste of Orphens, their tongues battling against each other in a passionate dance. While they kissed Orphen's right hand caressed Majic's supple young body. He slowly moved his hand down towards the young man's nether regions.

Majic broke off the kiss as he let out a moan of wanton desire as he felt Orphen's hand wrap around his shaft. The feel of Orphen's hand as it began to stroke his member making it even harder than it already was.

Orphen purred into Majic's ear as he spoke.

''So do you want me to continue or would you like me to stop?- The choice is yours of course"! As Orphen said this he accentuated each word while continually stroking Majic's member.

''D….don't ….. s…..stop….t…..teach…..m…..me…..more…."!

''Very well then"!

Orphen continued to stroke Mjic's shaft, quickening his pace going faster and faster, Majic moand with pleasure. Majic clung onto the other man standing behind as he felt his entire body becoming hot and feverish.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…."!

Majic could feel that he was about to come but before he even had time to say anything he released his load into Orphen's hand.

''Not that was a lot "! Orphen said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Majic turned around and took ahold of Orphens hand which was covered in semen and began to lick his hand clean.

''Hey Majic you don't have to do that"!

''But if your hand is all sticky how are you gona rid me of my clothes"? Majic said while wearing a cheeky smile.

''You got a point there "!

Majic just smiled as he continued to like Orphen's hand clean.

''There all done"!

''Man your so FUCKING ADORABLE…"! Orphen said as he took a hold of Majic and kissed him.

Orphen slowly began to peel off Majic's clothing to reveal the young man's pale skin and his supple young body. Majic was stood in front of the window the light of the moon shone into their room. The soft gentle moonlight enhanced Majic's delicate features.

''God your beautiful"! Orphen said as he took a hold of the young man and laid him on to the bed. At this point Orphen had discarded his clothes onto the floor leaving them in a heap.

''Are you ready my sweet little Majic"?

''Y…..YES…."!

Orphen positioned himself between Majic's thighs, as he did he told Majic to hitch up his hips. Majic willingly complied his entire body trembled with anticipation.

Orphen probed a finger inside of Majic's virgin recess's, Majic moaned as he felt the intruding digit inside of him.

''Ahhhhhhhh…."!

Hearing the sound of Majic moan so sweetly pleased Orphen to no end knowing that he could make Majic cry out in ecstasy.

After a few moments had passed and Majic had gotten used to the feel of Orphen's fingers inside of him Orphen decided that Majic was ready.

Orphen placed his hardened cock into Majic's virgin hole, Majic could feel the shaft as it grazed the walls of his inner recess's. Orphen began his thrust's slowly gradually forming a rhythm as he began to quicken his thrust's.

Majic cried out in ecstasy as his sweet spot was continually pummeled by Orphen's hard cock.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh….m…more….."! Majic cried out as he wrapped his arms around Orphen and kissed him passionately.

''You know something Majic you've got a very needy body"!

Orphen continued to pummel Majic, in various positions around the room, at one point they even did it in the old wooden wardrobe.

''AHHHHHH…O…OR…ORPHEN…..I…I'M…..COMING…"!

''Just a little more I want us to come together"!

It wasn't long until they both reached their climax, their bodies quivered as the orgasm tingled throughout their entire bodies. Orphen pulled himself out of Majic, his hot white seed spilling onto the once clean bed sheets.

The two of them lay down on the bed cuddling each other and just before Majic drifted off to sleep Orphen asked.

''So how did you like my lesson"?

''Hmmmmmmmmm…..I loved but I think I need to practice some more will teach me"?

''Of course I will after all your my cute little apprentice"!

Majic didn't hear the last part for he had already drifted off to sleep, Orphen smiled as he watched his young lover sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Orphen covered the both of them and snuggled up to Majic wrapping his arms around him as he too drifted off to sleep.

Well that's it for this story, hope you enjoyed reading it. If you don't like this sort of thing or the pairing then don't bloody read it. After all this is a yaoi story meaning boy + boy love.


End file.
